


Temptation

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Vampires, Voyeurism, Werewolves, blood-sucking, dark!fic, dub-con, enslavement, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is tempted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

“Go back and finish what you were doing in the kennels,” the Count said to Gwaine and Cenred as he led Arthur past them on the way to the stairs. The Count’s arm wrapped securely around Arthur’s waist, and Arthur’s head rested on the Count’s shoulder. Arthur was tired. So tired.

“And then take out the trash,” the Count added coldly as Gwaine and Cenred reached the front door. Both men glanced to the open library door and nodded.

A shiver ran up Arthur’s spine. He buried his face in Dracula’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent of him. When had this strange man become so important to him?

“Are you all right, my love?” Dracula asked Arthur, as they paused on the first landing. Arthur nodded, took a breath, and continued on.

In the bedroom, the Count gently pushed Arthur to sit on the bed.

“You need to lie down. It’s been too long since you slept.” He helped Arthur take off his clothing.

“How did you know?” Arthur asked once he lay beneath the covers. When the Count didn’t answer right away, Arthur clarified, “That I needed you?” 

“I awoke to your screams in my head and a terrible pain running through my veins.” Dracula pushed Arthur’s fringe from his face and looked directly into Arthur’s eyes. “If he had bitten you, I would have torn him limb from limb.”

Remembering Elyan’s open mouth and the blood red of his eyes, Arthur reached for Dracula’s hand, grasping it in his.

“Don’t leave me,” he entreated. The Count smiled and stretched out beside Arthur. He still wore his black silk pyjamas, and his feet were bare. He bent one knee and draped his leg over Arthur’s body, his arm reaching to pull Arthur closer.

“Everything is fine,” the Count promised. “He will never touch you again.”

***

Arthur awoke sometime later to a quiet room and the Count reading by candlelight beside him. He sat up and moved to lay within the circle of Dracula’s arm. 

“What are you reading?’ Arthur asked, moving his hand to slip underneath the Count’s silk shirt.

The Count showed Arthur the cover.

“A mystery? Do you enjoy them?”

“A good one, yes.” Dracula went back to his reading, and Arthur ran his hand over the taut belly and upward to play with a sweet, peaked nipple. He was getting hard, and he badly wanted the Count inside him. Arthur could feel his arse getting wet at the thought.

The Count lifted his head, sniffing the air.

“Fascinating,” he said, as Arthur worked at the buttons of Dracula’s pyjamas.

“What is?” Arthur asked, baring Dracula’s chest and staring at it hungrily.

“Your secretions, and the fact that I can smell them.” His nostrils flared.

Arthur looked up at Dracula then, his fingers pausing where they tugged at the waistband of Dracula’s pants.

Dracula chuckled. “Don’t look so alarmed. Yes, I definitely smell your arousal, but I don’t think anyone else can.”

Arthur felt the tip of Dracula’s cock nudge his hand and he moved downward to stroke it. Dracula closed his eyes and arched his hips.

“It is the wolf,” he said on a tight gasp . “Vampires can shift into wolf form, and as you have taken on some of the traits of the vampire, you seem to have also taken on some of those of the wolf. “

Arthur really didn’t care at that moment; he was too busy mouthing at the Count’s nipples and neck.

“I want you,” he said.

“Then take me, A Mea.”

Arthur dove in for a kiss, and Dracula began divesting Arthur of his white silk pyjamas even as their tongues dueled hungrily. Moments later, Arthur hands held the Count’s shoulders, and his arse encased the length of the Count’s cock. He rode Dracula relentlessly, drawing impassioned sounds from his mouth. When Dracula leaned forward and bit Arthur’s neck, Arthur shook with passion, his ejaculate splashing over the Count’s chest, mixing with the sparse dark hairs there. He continued riding, wanting to see he Count’s face when he came.

He wasn’t disappointed—Dracula gasped, closing his eyes, plump lips parting on a stuttered moan in a way Arthur found beautiful.

Strong, nimble fingers clutched at Arthur’s hips, and it hurt, for Arthur suspected Elyan’s ill treatment had left bruises there.

When they pulled apart, Dracula insisted upon turning Arthur over and licking him clean.

“He hurt you,” Dracula rasped after he was through and had turned his attention to stroking Arthur’s skin everywhere he could reach.

“Some.”

“Had I had not already killed him, I would impale him on the roof, alive, for the world to see.”

Arthur closed his eyes, blocking out the horrific image, and eventually began to doze as Dracula stroked the cheeks of Arthur's arse, leisurely slipping a finger in and out of his swollen entrance.

***

The next time Arthur awoke, the Count was no longer in the bedroom.

Arthur bathed and dressed. A glance at the moon out the window told him there were several hours of night left.

Downstairs, Arthur met Leander in the hallway.

“I heard you caused some trouble last evening,” Leander said, head tilting upward in disdain.

“If by _trouble_ you mean I attempted to have tea and conversation with Elyan, then I suppose I did.”

“Perhaps if you’d just been still and let him drink from you, it all could have been avoided.”

Arthur stiffened. “The Count would not have liked that, and neither would I.”

“He’s overly fond of you.”

Arthur didn’t want to argue. He didn’t want to talk to Leander at all.

“Where is the Count?”

“Out back training the dogs. Come. You can help me find Will.”

“I’m hungry,” Arthur said.

“We’re going past the dining room; you can grab something on the way.”

Arthur really had no choice but to follow. He hoped Will wasn’t up to something he shouldn’t be—Arthur was in no mood to see the man punished.

When they found Will in a back parlour, Arthur was sure Leander had known exactly where he was and what he was doing.

Morgana sat nearby, watching as Will roughly rutted Gwendolyn from behind, Gwendolyn's nude body pressed against the wall. With every plunge, her feet left the floor. Arthur could plainly see Will’s arse hole winking at him as he rocked back and forth, his fangs in her neck. The candelabra on a nearby table trembled with every hit, wax dripping.

“How do you like this, bitch?” Will said when he’d drunk his fill but continued to mercilessly saw at her.

Arthur moved a step forward, thinking to intervene.

“It’s…It’s good,” Gwendolyn panted, shocking Arthur into stillness. “More, give me more, my brother!”

“It will be my pleasure.” Will grabbed her thighs, wrenching them outward, and doubled his efforts.

“That’s a bit rough,” Arthur said uncertainly when Gwendolyn’s head began banging repeatedly against the wall.

“No more than she wants and deserves,” Leander said, moving to take a seat beside Morgana, who immediately got up and sat on his lap.

Arthur couldn’t watch this anymore. The Gwendolyn he’d known all his life was pure and chaste. She’d never so much as smiled improperly at a man. Those few occasions when he’d ventured to imagine deflowering her on their wedding night, he’d known it would come with her tears and great tolerance.

Watching her wantonly reach back to grip Will’s sweat-slick buttocks while moaning and twitching, begging for more, was inconceivable to Arthur.

He turned to leave.

“Wouldn’t you like to participate, Arthur?” Leander asked. Morgana had hiked her gauzy white dress about her hips, baring her sex. The gown fell off one shoulder to reveal a creamy breast and dark nipple. Leander smiled almost evilly, one hand slipping between Morgana’s thighs.

“You’ll never know what it would’ve been like to have fair Gwendolyn,” Leander said, and Arthur glanced at Gwendolyn again. Her breasts bounced enticingly as Will grunted and came inside her.

When Will pulled out, Gwendolyn’s cunny gaped open invitingly, cum spilling from its reddened folds.

“I can see you’re hard,” Leander told Arthur, fingers dipping inside Morgana. “My selfish pet has taken what he wanted and left her unfulfilled. You could give her relief. What harm will it do?”

_A mea, A mea, A mea._

“I-I can’t,” Arthur said.

“Oh, but you can,” Leander told him. “Can’t he, Morgana?”

Morgana squirmed on Leander’s lap, spearing herself on his fingers. “But, of course! He can do anything he likes.”

Arthur knew that wasn’t true, but he felt an unnatural draw in the room. It was as though Leander was compelling him towards Gwendolyn, and he feared he was too weak to resist.

“The Count had you fuck other people at the dinner party, didn’t he?” Leander asked, thumb rolling over Morgana’s folds in a way that made her jerk and gasp in his lap.

True--Arthur had taken several men into his mouth. He had licked their hostess upon the Count’s direction.

Gwendolyn straightened and crossed the room to him, hand going to Arthur's half-hard crotch.

“Arthur, how big you are!” She smiled contentedly. Arthur stared, stunned to have her standing completely naked before him, her breasts high and the V between her legs thick with dark hair.

Gwendolyn's lips turned down in a pout. “I need something only a man like you can give me, Arthur." She looked past him at Morgana, lost in the throes of passion. "I need release. Please say you'll give it to me.” She backed up and lay down on the sofa, legs spread wide. "Fuck me fast and hard, Arthur! We were cheated out of our wedding night--this is our due!” Gwendolyn’s hands came up to fondle her breasts and her eyes glazed over with desire for him.

Arthur watched it all with conflicted feelings. He hesitated, on the brink of giving in.

He never knew if he would or he wouldn’t have, because at that moment, the Count entered the room, and Arthur’s neck and groin caught fire.

 

 

 

 


End file.
